


Needed

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S2 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

Daniel Jackson stared out at the night sky and wondered at the absence of a moon and the strange patterns that formed the constellations of the alien planet. A balmy breeze shifted his brown hair and he smoothed it without thought, adjusting his glasses as his hand made the journey back. He crossed his arms over his BDU jacket and let his eyes fall to the ground below. The remnants of the fiesta that had happened earlier to celebrate the newly granted liberty proclaimed by Queen Shyla were littered over the dark ground with the odd torch and bonfire still burning in the darkness. Daniel felt a moment's weary satisfaction; the people of the planet were free from slavery. They would lead better lives and he had played a part in that.

A twinge of guilt teased at the edges of the thought. His achievement had come at a high price. He felt anew the wash of shame from his actions in the previous month. It wasn't bad enough that he had allowed his team-mates to suffer in the harsh confines of the mines while he had lived like a king on their last trip to P3R636 but his behaviour towards them when he had initially gone back to the SGC had been appalling. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he remembered his meanness and brutality. Daniel knew that his behaviour had been caused because of changes to his body chemistry from using the sarcophagus while he had been physically healthy; that it hadn't truly been him, but it didn't take away the memories and the sense of horror he felt every time they replayed in his mind.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?'

Shyla's voice had him turning to glance behind him. He acknowledged the presence of the young queen with a small nod of his head. 'It is.' He agreed out loud as she walked forward to join him.

'I've never known a day like today.' Shyla noted wrapping the heavy ornamental robe more closely around her. 'Everybody was so happy and full of life.' She paused and looked over at Daniel, her dark hair gently moving in the breeze. 'They were all so grateful to me.'

'You freed them.' Daniel pointed out gently.

'No,' Shyla disagreed softly, 'I could not have done it without you.'

'You're a good person, Shyla,' Daniel began.

'Even though I tricked you and knowingly got you addicted to the sarcophagus?' Shyla interjected. Her dark eyes shone with regret as she held his gaze.

'That was the sarcophagus' influence on you.' Daniel said gently. 'And you would have done the right thing even without me.'

'I think we both know that isn't true.' Shyla said bluntly. 'I would never have managed to give up the sarcophagus nor done this,' her hand waved at the scene below, 'if you hadn't come back to help me.'

Daniel kept quiet unsure what to say.

'You could still stay.' Shyla offered hesitantly.

'Shyla…' Daniel sighed.

'I know you don't love me, Daniel, but in time…'

'I have a wife, Shyla.' Daniel said softly. 'Remember? I told you about her.'

'Yes.' Shyla turned away and moved to rest her hand on the balcony wall. 'You must love her very much to wait for her as you do.'

'I do,' Daniel confirmed, 'and I'll wait for her as long as it takes.' _How long am I expected to wait?_ He pushed the memory of saying the cruel words that he had spoken during his withdrawal away. He hadn't been himself, he thought firmly. He would wait for Sha're; he would.

'I'm scared.' Shyla admitted in a small voice. 'I'm not sure I can do this without you.'

'You can.' Daniel took a step toward her. 'We're leaving Major Trent and his team behind to help you. They'll be here to support you and advise you with the mine and with anything else you need.'

'But they aren't you.' Shyla looked at him and registered his slight embarrassment. She reached out and laid a hand on his arm. 'You told me once that you always felt you didn't belong on your planet; that you wished to make a difference. You could do that here. You are needed here.'

Daniel flushed again at the memory. 'I…uh…'

'It wasn't a lie, was it, Daniel?' Shyla noted.

'No.' Daniel acknowledged. 'It wasn't a lie. Sometimes I don't feel needed where I am but…my place is with them and with Sha're when I find her.'

Shyla sighed finally accepting defeat. 'She is a lucky woman, Daniel.'

'I'm the lucky one.' Daniel said in a choked voice, a sudden sadness catching him off guard.

His companion laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort before she moved away, walking back into the palace. She was oblivious to the silent Jaffa standing out of sight in the shadows as was Daniel who remained where he was; staring into the night sky with tears running down his cheeks.

o-O-o

'…and SG9 will conclude the negotiations for the naquadah ore with Queen Shyla.' Daniel finished his report and his folded his hands atop the buff folder on the briefing room table.

General Hammond nodded and glanced at the other members of SG1 sat around the table, his gaze settling on the team's leader. 'Do you have anything else to add, Colonel?'

Jack O'Neill shook his head. 'No, sir.'

'Then I think we're done.' Hammond turned back to Daniel deliberately. 'Nice job, Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel ducked his head. 'Thank you.'

'Dismissed.' Hammond said as he pushed himself to his feet. 'Colonel, could I see you in my office a moment?'

Jack paused in gathering up his folders and nodded. He followed his CO into the adjoining office and closed the door.

'I'll make this brief, Colonel.' Hammond said shortly. 'I spoke with the Pentagon this morning about lifting Captain Carter's restriction to base.'

'Yes, sir?' Jack asked hopefully. The restriction had been in place since Carter had been taken briefly as a host by a Goa'uld symbiote, Jolinar, who had died. It was a precaution to ensure the young Air Force officer hadn't been compromised by her traumatic experience but in Jack's opinion the restriction had long since out-lived its purpose and usefulness. Sam was herself; he'd swear to it and he knew Hammond felt the same. Jack felt his heart sink as the General sat down. 'They didn't go for it, sir.' It was a statement not a question. Jack's jaw tensed and he automatically assumed an 'at ease' pose in front of the General's desk.

'No, they didn't go for it.' Hammond confirmed.

'Permission to speak…'

Hammond nodded pre-empting the request for a blunt discussion.

'Why the hell not?' Jack asked furious. 'I thought they had agreed to seriously consider the evidence from the chairs on P7J989 which proves she's totally free of the Goa'uld.'

'They had and they were but Doctor Fraiser noted that Captain Carter was able to recall a fragment of the memory from the symbiote in her medical write-up on your original mission to P3R636.' Hammond saw the flash of anger in Jack's brown eyes. 'As she was required to do, Colonel. Your own mission report even acknowledges that the Captain was able to determine through a…a…a feeling that Pyrus and Shyla were not Goa'ulds.' He sighed again, knowing the younger man wouldn't like what he was about to say. 'I have to say I agree with their decision this time, Jack.'

'Sir?' Jack's eyebrows shot up.

'Her ability to access the Goa'uld's memories is a cause for concern.' Hammond stated authoratively.

'With respect, sir, she _can't_ access the Goa'uld memories.' Jack shot back. 'She was severely exhausted when she had that flashback on P3R636. Even Fraiser thinks it was a fluke.'

'And if it wasn't?' Hammond asked.

The two men stared at each other for a moment.

Hammond's face softened imperceptibly. 'I understand your feelings on this, Colonel, believe me.'

'I know you do, sir.' Jack acknowledged. He was aware of Hammond's personal relationship with the Carter family and knew if Hammond was in agreement with the Pentagon, the General had to truly believe it was the right thing to do.

'While I believe Captain Carter has not been fundamentally compromised by her experience, the Captain's flashback, her newfound abilities, is a cause of concern.' Hammond explained. 'There may be other ramifications from her experience that we have yet to discover and as much as I would like to authorise the lifting of the restriction, I believe there is still a case for acting with caution.'

Jack straightened. From the look in Hammond's eyes he knew it was pointless to argue further. 'With your permission, sir, I'll inform the Captain.'

Hammond hesitated struggling with his desire to give the news himself. He sighed again and nodded sharply.

Jack came to attention and left the office. He stormed back through the briefing area and headed for the elevator. He used the time in the empty compartment pacing, trying to get his anger under control. He sighed.

Sam so didn't need bad news after the month they'd had with the mission on P3R636. They had all had a tough time but Sam especially. He knew the flashbacks in the mine had frightened her although she had tried to pretend otherwise in front of him and Teal'c. She wouldn't have pretended with Daniel, Jack mused ignoring the twinge of envy he felt at the thought. He whirled to a halt and rocked back on his heels.

It had occurred to him half-way through their return visit to P3R636 that something was awry in the relationship between Sam and Daniel. They were too quiet with each other; too polite. Jack believed it was the confrontation that had happened between the two when Daniel had started going through withdrawal. Carter hadn't given details; she'd merely expressed concerns about Daniel's behaviour when she had brought it to Jack's attention but he determined that it was at the root of the distance that had suddenly sprung up between them. It probably hadn't helped that once Daniel had accepted help, the younger man had insisted on only wanting Jack around during his withdrawal in case he hurt anyone else. Not having each other to turn to was hurting both of them, Jack mused, and he knew he needed to fix it; he just didn't know how.

He rubbed his hands through his short hair violently as the elevator slowed to a halt. Sam was in her lab as he had predicted. He took a moment to watch her examining data on her computer, totally immersed in the facts and figures playing across the screen. He rapped on the open door. 'Carter?'

Sam turned to smile at the Colonel who hovered just inside the doorway. 'Sir.'

'Do you have a minute?' Jack asked.

She nodded nervously taking in his serious expression. 'Of course, I was just going over the data from the initial tests we've run on the naquadah ore. The results are amazing and…' she stopped and a faint blush heated her cheeks as she realised she was babbling. 'Sorry, sir.'

'That's OK, Carter.' Jack closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

She frowned; the Colonel rarely tolerated her babbling so easily and his closing the door wasn't a good sign. Whatever he wanted to discuss it must be serious, she mused unhappily.

Jack cleared his throat. 'I have some news.' He shifted his position, clasping his hands behind his back. 'The Pentagon has reviewed your situation again and has decided not to lift your restriction at this time.'

He saw the impact of his words as she absorbed the meaning, saw her face fall with disappointment before she masked it; her spine stiffening into ramrod straightness as she met his gaze squarely.

'Does this have anything to do with the flashback, sir?' Sam asked unhappily. She was beginning to wonder if the Pentagon were ever going to allow her to resume a normal life.

Jack sighed. 'They just feel they…that _we_ need more time to fully understand all the ramifications given the flashback.'

Sam nodded. 'I see, sir.' She pressed her lips together firmly. She wouldn't break down; not in front of Jack.

'Sam…' Jack began gently.

'Sir.' Sam interrupted eager to get him out of the lab. 'I need to get back to analysing this data.' She waved at her computer and turned away from her CO, unable to look at him anymore and pretend it was OK.

A muscle worked in Jack's jaw. Not for the first time he regretted the regulations that defined their relationship and battled with his urge to ignore them and comfort her anyway. It wasn't his place, he reminded himself. 'Right.' He said out loud. 'I'll leave you to it.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said, keeping her gaze on her computer monitor.

'If you need anything, Carter…'

Her blue eyes flashed to him defiantly. 'I'm fine, sir.'

He saw through the bravado but nodded anyway. 'See you tomorrow, Captain.'

'Sir.'

Jack whirled and headed out. He wasn't sure when he had last felt so completely useless – oh, wait, he thought derisively; he did. The last time had been when he'd had to watch Daniel go through a horrific withdrawal from the sarcophagus. He punched the call button for the elevator with the flat of his fist and got back into the compartment.

It stopped at the next floor and Teal'c entered. The Jaffa nodded to Jack who acknowledged the warrior with a brisk nod of his own.

Teal'c waited until they moved off before he spoke registering the barely concealed tension in Jack's demeanour. 'Is something wrong, O'Neill?'

Jack sighed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'The Pentagon's refused to lift Carter's restriction again because of the Goa'uld flashback thing.'

Teal'c's eyebrow arched delicately. 'That is unfortunate.'

'It's crap is what it is.' Jack muttered unhappily. He rocked back and forth a moment.

'How is she?' Teal'c asked.

'You know Carter.' Jack stared at the floor indicator.

'I see.' Teal'c said quietly, and he did see. He knew his female team-mate preferred to show a strong front. It was rare that she would confide her fears and pain, and he always felt honoured when she did, acknowledging it for the gift of trust it was.

He needed to go home, Jack thought. Get some rest, look at the stars for a while and sleep. Maybe he'd find a way forward through the whole mess. The elevator slid to a halt. He turned to the Jaffa. 'See you tomorrow, Teal'c.'

Teal'c bowed his head and watched his team-leader stride away. He pressed the button to take him back down and stared thoughtfully at the closed doors. It had been a trying month for the team particularly his human team-mates, he mused. The two military officers had suffered greatly from the arduous conditions in the mine while he had been more fortunate; his Goa'uld had sustained him. All of them had been perturbed by the behaviour of their team-mate. Daniel's sarcophagus use had fundamentally changed the archaeologist's nature and the effects of the continued and prolonged exposure to the device had been evident on their return.

He believed he had been fortunate to have missed the confrontations the younger man experienced by his team-mates. Neither had he been upset at Daniel's request that only Jack assist him with his recovery. As a warrior, Teal'c could understand that Daniel wished to limit those who would witness him in a weakened state. He was certain Captain Carter had not been as understanding despite her own reluctance to show weakness to her team-mates. It seemed to him that she had taken the request as a sign that Daniel was displeased with her. Equally, Daniel seemed to have taken Sam's decision to honour his request for space as a sign she was displeased with him. Teal'c had observed from his time with the Tau'ri that such misunderstandings and miscommunications were common among humans and potentially extremely damaging. Certainly the current situation could not be allowed to continue if the team was to operate effectively, Teal'c determined. He was just as certain O'Neill was aware of the situation and would not allow it to continue.

His thoughts shifted to his team-leader. O'Neill felt a great deal of responsibility for the team and for what happened to them all on their missions, Teal'c mused. He knew that sense of responsibility was at the root of O'Neill's frustration with the continued restriction on Captain Carter. He believed fundamentally O'Neill blamed himself for the Captain being taken as a host. Teal'c knew there had been no way any of them could have prevented what had occurred but again, he had observed humans often illogically assumed blame for events completely beyond their control. O'Neill blamed himself for the Captain's experience and so blamed himself for her current restriction. It was little wonder he had been so tense and unhappy about the latest Pentagon decision and his obvious frustration had been the reason why Teal'c had refrained from informing O'Neill about the conversation between Shyla and Daniel that he had witnessed the night before.

Teal'c frowned. All three of his team-mates were hurting and while he was confident they would all recover eventually he wondered if there was a way to help. He leaned forward and pressed the button for a different floor to the one he had previously chosen. The elevator duly delivered him to his destination and he made his way along the corridor to Daniel's office. The archaeologist was peering at a shard of pottery and noting its markings in a journal as Teal'c entered the open doorway.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c came to a stop before the central workbench which was piled high as always with artefacts and books.

Daniel didn't move initially, his blue eyes still examining the pottery. 'Teal'c.' He finally glanced up surprised to the Jaffa's sombre expression. 'What brings you here?'

'I require your urgent assistance, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said forcefully.

'Sure.' Daniel agreed without hesitation. Whatever Teal'c needed help with, it was obviously important. 'What's the problem?'

'It is Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill.' Teal'c said. 'They are both extremely upset.'

Daniel's blue eyes widened. 'Why?'

'I do not know.' Teal'c lied blithely. 'Captain Carter remains in her lab and Colonel O'Neill has gone home.'

The archaeologist sat down heavily on a stool. 'That's odd. Do you think it had anything to do with Jack's conversation with General Hammond?'

'Perhaps.' Teal'c allowed.

'Damn.' Daniel swore as his agile mind leapt to all the right conclusions. 'Wasn't Sam waiting on the Pentagon's latest decision about her restriction?'

'I believe so.' Teal'c said quietly, clasping his hands behind his back.

'They must have refused to lift it again.' Daniel slipped off his stool and whirled furiously in his office. 'I can't believe how they're keeping her prisoner like this! There has to be something we can do.' He stopped and placed his hands on his hips. 'Poor Sam!' His mind tumbled over the likely events; Jack's meeting with Hammond, having to tell Sam…and knowing the Captain she would have put on a brave front with Jack. Poor Jack, Daniel thought. His friend probably felt just as helpless and as frustrated as he did. 'Damn.' He repeated softly.

'They are in need of our support.' Teal'c murmured.

'Yes.' Daniel said. He frowned and shifted uneasily. After how he had treated her when they had returned from P3R636 he didn't think Sam would want him around. 'Why don't you take Sam? I'll head to Jack's.'

'I do not believe that would be wise.' Teal'c said without moving.

'Oh?' Daniel blinked at him in surprise.

'Captain Carter is now sensitive to the Goa'uld I carry.' Teal'c noted. 'I believe it may be a painful reminder of her experience and contribute only to upsetting her further.'

Daniel sighed. 'You're probably right.' He muttered. 'And you can't go to Jack's either.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'It is for these reasons that I sought your assistance, Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel pushed his hand through his hair. 'Right.' He could do this, he thought; he could. He started to walk out of his office but paused beside Teal'c. 'Thanks for telling me, Teal'c, and don't worry; I'll talk to them both.'

'Indeed,' murmured Teal'c with pleased satisfaction as the archaeologist left the office.

o-O-o

Daniel paused just outside Sam's lab and took a deep breath before he knocked on the open door.

Sam glanced back over her shoulder taking her eyes from the computer monitor reluctantly. She almost did a double take at the archaeologist standing in the doorway. 'Daniel.'

'Hi.' Daniel took a couple of steps inside and stopped hesitantly. 'Am I disturbing you?'

'No.' Sam denied. 'I was just going over the data from the naquadah ore.'

'Anything interesting?' Daniel asked, taking advantage of the safe topic as he made his way further inside to stand next to her.

'Amazing, actually.' Sam turned back to the monitor. 'I mean the potential uses for this stuff is incredible. The energy output from just the tiniest amount…' She shook her head. 'There has to be a way to harness it and produce the energy in a stable form for use.'

'I'm sure if anyone's going to work it out, it'll be you.' Daniel said as his eyes ran over the complex series of numbers on the screen.

'Well, it's not like I have anything else to do.' Sam muttered.

Daniel hesitated for a moment before he took the opportunity she had offered him with her words. 'The Pentagon didn't lift the restriction.'

'No.' Sam confirmed sighing. 'They didn't.' She rubbed her forehead. 'It's weird. I don't know why it bothers me so much. I mean, it's not like I don't spend most of my time on the base anyway.'

'I'm sorry, Sam.'

His heartfelt sincerity had Sam turning back to him and seeing the compassion in his blue eyes, she felt her own composure slip.

Daniel saw her face crumple and before he was aware of even moving he had stepped forward and gathered her up into a hug. 'Hey. It's going to be OK.'

Sam blinked her tears away and hugged him back. Eventually she eased back and gave a small smile as he handed her a tissue. 'Thanks.'

He rubbed her shoulder consolingly. 'Did they give a reason why?' He asked.

Sam looked down at the tissue she held and shrugged. 'The Colonel said they felt they needed more time to understand all the ramifications.'

Daniel frowned. Ramifications? Like her sensitivity to Teal'c, a voice whispered in his head, or the flashback of memory she had experienced. He blanched. 'God, Sam! I'm so sorry.'

Sam's head snapped back up. 'What for?' She asked, truly bewildered.

'This is my fault.' Daniel said, holding his head in his hands. He gestured at her bemused expression as he paced over to the far side of her lab. 'If I'd gotten you guys out sooner, you would never have had that flashback and…'

'Hey!' Sam slid off her chair and walked over to him. She laid a hand on his arm. 'This isn't your fault, Daniel. I could have had the flashback at any time.'

'You had the flashback because you were exhausted and weak from the mine while I lived in luxury.' Daniel retorted, refusing to be mollified.

'You weren't thinking straight…'

'You're right.'

'Because of the sarcophagus.' Sam said firmly. 'We all understand that, Daniel. None of us blame you for what happened.' Her eyes softened at his evident disbelief. 'We might not have understood it at the time, Daniel, but we do now. Honestly. We know it wasn't really you.'

He flushed. 'It was me though. I mean, I remember everything; beating Sergeant Morris, hurting Doctor Fraiser.' He paused before he looked up at her. 'I remember how mean I was to you.'

Sam rubbed his arm. 'It wasn't you.' She reiterated. 'The sarcophagus had your whole body out of whack, Daniel.' He ducked his head. 'Look,' she said, trying a different tactic, 'you believe Shyla's a good person, don't you? That what she did in tricking you and using the rest of us was because she was influenced by the sarcophagus?'

He nodded slowly.

'So why is it so hard to believe that we feel the same way about you?' Sam pointed out.

'It's just,' he sighed, 'I can't believe I hurt you like that and you don't have to pretend; I know you're still angry with me about it.' He looked everywhere but at her and missed her astonished expression.

'You think I'm angry with you?' Sam asked astounded.

Daniel registered her disbelief. He slowly raised his eyes to look at her. 'You…you aren't?'

'No!' Sam shot back. 'Why would you think that?'

'Well, I just thought, I mean you didn't seem to want to talk to me when we went back to P3R636 and…'

Sam sighed. 'I thought _you_ were mad at _me_.'

He frowned in confusion and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Why would I be mad at you?'

'Because I reported you to the Colonel and General Hammond.' Sam said simply. She gestured at him. 'When you didn't want me around when you were sick I thought…'

'No,' Daniel hastened to reassure her, 'it's not that I didn't want you around, I just didn't want to hurt anyone again while I was going through withdrawal, I mean, I almost shot Jack.'

'Oh.'

They looked at each other in started realisation. Both of them moved at the same time; their arms went around the other and they started to babble apologies. They broke apart with nervous laughter.

'God, I've missed you.' Sam said, keeping hold of his hands in hers.

'I've missed you too.' Daniel said.

'Let's promise not to do this again.' Sam said firmly.

He pulled her into another hug. 'OK.' He allowed himself the luxury of revelling in the warmth of their friendship before he stepped out of their embrace. 'You know we're going to fight this decision from the Pentagon, right?'

Sam's eyes widened and she sighed ruefully. 'Actually, Daniel, as much as I hate to admit it, they may have a point.'

He frowned.

She waved a hand at him. 'Getting that flashback was scary and the thing with sensing the Goa'uld is a little weird. Maybe they're right; maybe I'm not ready to be let loose on the world yet.' She ran a finger along the length of the workbench. 'Maybe I should wait a while longer. I mean, who knows what else this whole thing with Jolinar has done to me.'

Daniel caught her hand and squeezed it. 'We'll figure it out.'

'Thanks.' Sam said. She tried a smile. 'Hey, you want to grab some ice-cream?'

'I need to go and see Jack.' Daniel smiled apologetically. 'But you might want to invite Teal'c.'

'Teal'c?' Sam asked surprised.

'Yeah,' Daniel said, 'I think he thinks because you can sense the Goa'uld he carries that you might not be comfortable around him.' He shrugged.

Sam frowned. 'Actually, it's kind of comforting.'

'You might want to tell him that.' Daniel suggested gently.

'I will.' Sam promised.

They headed out of the lab together and parted at the elevator, Sam opting to take the stairs to Teal'c's quarters while Daniel went to change into his civvies and head out of the base. Thirty minutes later, he stopped his car outside Jack's house and turned off the engine. His eyes caught on a movement on the roof and grimaced. He hadn't been particularly fond of Jack's look-out point on the roof since he had almost fallen off it. Daniel sighed and glanced over at the six-pack of beer he had picked up; he grimaced again. He snagged two bottles and opened the car door. A moment later, he half-climbed, half-fell into the roof much to Jack's amusement.

'You OK?' Jack asked as Daniel righted himself.

Daniel nodded and quickly sat down cross-legged in front of the old armchair Jack was sitting in. He handed Jack a beer.

'Thanks.' Jack said twisting the cap off. He took a gulp before he waved the bottle at the archaeologist. 'So what brings you here?'

'I heard about Sam's restriction.' Daniel said, struggling with the cap on his own beer.

'Ah.' Jack took another gulp and slouched back in the old cushions.

'I talked with Sam.' Daniel said as he finally got the bottle open.

'You did?' Jack lowered the bottle from his lips and stared at the younger man.

'Yeah.' Daniel caught Jack's surprise. 'I…uh…I guess you saw that we were…uh…'

'A little off?' Jack said. 'Yeah. I noticed.'

Daniel took a sip of his beer.

'How is she?' Jack asked casually as though the answer didn't matter to him.

'OK.' Daniel said. 'I mean, she was upset about the decision but she seemed to have accepted it by the time I left.'

'Good.' Jack said. 'That's good.' He leaned forward and stared out at the stars. His thumb rubbed at the foil label. 'I'm glad she talked to you.'

'Me too.' Daniel admitted, missing the slight note of envy in Jack's voice. 'I thought she was mad at me.'

Jack looked over at the younger man curiously. 'What exactly happened between the two of you anyway?'

'Sam didn't tell you?' Daniel asked surprised.

'No.' Jack admitted. He pointed his beer bottle at Daniel. 'She just said your behaviour was becoming extreme and she thought you needed medical attention.' His brown eyes narrowed on Daniel's guilty face. 'What happened?'

Daniel shrugged. 'I said some mean things; knocked over some stuff in her lab.' He stared at his beer. 'I think I scared her mainly.'

'She knows it wasn't really you, Daniel.' Jack assured him.

'Yeah. She told me and at least I didn't hurt her physically like Doctor Fraiser or Morris.' Daniel said.

'They're both fine, Daniel, and you've apologised to them a million times already.' Jack said. 'Stop beating yourself up about it.' He frowned. 'How did you hear about the restriction anyway?'

'Teal'c.' Daniel said.

Jack's frown deepened.

'He was concerned about Sam,' Daniel said, deliberately missing out how Teal'c had included Jack in his concern, 'and thought one of us should talk to her and he was worried she might not be comfortable with him since she can sense the Goa'uld.'

Sneaky, thought Jack admiringly. Obviously Teal'c had spotted the schism between their two team-mates and decided to use the opportunity of Sam's restriction to correct it. Jack hid his smile from Daniel. He'd have to remember to thank Teal'c in the morning.

Daniel shifted his weight a little and looked back up at Jack. 'Can I ask you something?'

Jack swallowed his mouthful of beer. 'Sure.'

'When we were in the store-room, you said you knew what it was, like you'd been through it yourself.' Daniel explained quietly. 'What did you mean?'

Jack took another gulp of beer and wondered if he could avoid the question.

'Jack?' Daniel prompted.

The Colonel sighed. 'You remember I told you about Iraq? About ending up in prison there?'

Daniel nodded.

'They drugged me, got me addicted.'

'Why?' asked Daniel horrified.

'Torture.' Jack said succinctly. 'An addict will tell you anything just for another fix.' He shifted restless at the pressing memories. 'I was a mess when I got out.'

There was a silence for a few minutes as Daniel absorbed the information about his friend.

'Thanks for telling me.' Daniel said quietly. 'It helps.'

'I'm glad I can help someone.' Jack quipped. He glared at the beer surprised at his own admission.

'Sam knows you're there for her, Jack.' Daniel asserted forcefully, waving his beer at the older man. 'Just like you've been there for me this last month.'

Jack nodded slowly.

'I, uh, I've been meaning to thank you.' Daniel began hesitantly.

'Thank me?' Jack asked confused. 'For what?'

'Helping me through all this after I almost shot you.' Daniel said, smiling nervously.

'You wouldn't have shot me, Daniel.' Jack denied.

'I might have.'

'You wouldn't.' Jack said confidently in a tone that brooked no argument.

'Well, thanks.' Daniel said eventually. 'And for having me back on the team.'

Jack shrugged. 'We need you, Daniel.'

'No, you don't.' Daniel denied.

'Yes, we do.' Jack contradicted him holding his gaze. 'You have a unique way of looking at things, Daniel.' He said. 'You don't see things the same way as the rest of us and while I might not always seem to appreciate it, and I may sometimes consider you a pain in the ass, you're a necessary pain in the ass.'

Daniel absorbed the words and felt a warm feeling spread slowly outwards from the core of his being. 'Thank you. I think.'

'Besides, who else could have talked with Sam tonight?' Jack continued.

Daniel acknowledged the compliment with a small smile and sat back. They both looked up into the clear sky.

'You know I've never realised how much I like the moon.' Daniel said thoughtfully.

'How much beer have you had, Daniel?' Jack asked, slightly perturbed at the incongruity of the statement.

Daniel smiled and looked over at the Colonel. 'I was looking at the night sky on P3R636 and there was no moon.' His eyes moved to the sky and the looming white ball in the darkness. 'I missed it.'

'There's no place like home.' Jack quipped.

Daniel nodded seriously. 'You're right. There isn't.' He turned his face up to the night sky and sat contented as Jack reclined in his armchair, a comfortable silence settling between them. And maybe, Daniel mused, he didn't need to travel to another planet to make a difference after all.

fin.


End file.
